


Passion and Love (Forget the Olive Oil)

by FaeBae



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeBae/pseuds/FaeBae
Summary: The great Chef Pablo Fantastico knew he was in trouble the moment he had laid eyes on the mustached man who called himself Sportacus.(Written as a gift for Secret Friend Day event)





	Passion and Love (Forget the Olive Oil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vladamsandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/gifts).



The great Chef Pablo Fantastico knew he was in trouble the moment he had laid eyes on the mustached man who called himself Sportacus. With eyes bluer than the sky a smile brighter than the afternoon sun, and a just absolutely adorable mustache, Chef Pablo fell in love and he fell _hard._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the pink girl, Stephanie Pablo recalled, had revealed the true identity of the fake Chef Pablo Fantastico to be the one and only Robbie Rotten. The real Pablo found himself swept in an impromptu dance routine, with loud pop-y music playing from a mysteriously produced boom-box; he could help himself from smiling and laughing, and joining in the dance. Pablo swore he had died and gone to heaven when Sportacus dipped him during the dance his handsome face merely inches from his own, and he could make out the barely there freckles that dusted across Sportacus's nose and cheeks.

 

The love and passion Sportacus was exuding from his person was making Pablo feel like he drunk a heady wine, his face and chest warm and his head spinning in a good way. The song had ended and Sportacus pulled Pablo up, the corners of his eyes crinkling up from the wide and bright smile he wore on his face. Pablo stared at Sportacus as he looked off into the distance, his grin settling into an easy smile, and he had the urge to make a sudden declaration of his feelings towards him. Opening his mouth he started to say something but paused at Sportacus's now changing expression, his lips down turning into a not-quite-a-frown.

 _Oh_. Pablo thought as he watch the look of longing grow on Sportacus's face as he watched the still chef dressed Robbie stalked off, his nefarious plans having been foiled. He knew that exact look all to well, having seen it in his restaurant many a time on the faces of passing patrons.

 

 

Pablo felt himself becoming conflicted, he wished to have and love Sportacus, but it seemed the man had his heart set on another. Perhaps he could sway Sportacus gaze over to himself, after all that Robbie fellow was rotten, Pablo thought to himself a plan formulating in his mind. _Yes!_ ' Pablo exclaimed in his mind, he would woo Sportacus with Passion, Love, and perhaps a little olive oil.

 

Plan in motion, Chef Pablo began making more frequent trips to the small populace of Lazytown determination fueling him to get Sportacus's attention.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sportacus was delighted that Chef Pablo was becoming a more permanent fixture with the Lazytown community, and Sportacus felt his delight was fueled mostly by what may or may not have been a crush on the mustached cook. Blushing Sportacus flipped his way down to the seaside to meet with the Chef who had invited him for lunch that afternoon.

 

"Sportacus!" Pablo exclaimed happy to see his blue clad crush back flipping his way to stop right next to him "Hello Chef Pablo." Sportacus happily replied "Oh please mi amico, " Pablo said clapping a hand on his shoulder " call me Pablo." A light pink dusted Sportacus's cheeks "Ok, Pablo." he said testing just the mans name on his tongue, a smile stretching across his lips.

 

“Here, “ Pablo said gesturing with his free arm towards a table “Have a seat. I’ll be right back.” With a wink he made his way towards the kitchen, disappearing behind its doors.

 

Sportacus hummed a bit to himself as he waited for Pablo bring out their meals, excited to see what the man had cooked up for today. A shadow fell over Sportacus, confused Sportacus looked over at what, or rather who, was casting it

 

"Oh! Hello Robbie." Sportacus said cheerily an affectionate smile settling on his face at the appearance of the man. "Don't you 'Hello Robbie' me!" Robbie hissed giving Sportacus a dark look, "What do you think you're doing here." he asked in an accusing manner, Sportacus felt his smile slip away at Robbie behavior.

 

“I’m having lunch with my friend Pablo.” Sportacus replied confused. Sportacus’s response seemed to upset Robbie who shouted an all to loud “What!?” at him.

 

“Robbie- “ Sportacus started but was cut off with Robbie saying, “You need to leave.” Sportacus looked at Robbie as if he just grew a second head, “Excuse me?” he asked unsure if he actually heard Robbie correctly.

 

“You can’t be here.” Robbie stated, “Why not?” Sportacus quipped his anger rising. “Because.” Robbie said crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air. “Robbie.” Sportacus said standing up and moving in front of Robbie, who was still refusing to look at him. “Why can’t I be here?” Sportacus reiterated, “Because I said so!” Robbie huffed angrily, now glaring at Sportacus who said, “That’s not really an answer Robbie.”

 

"You just can't ok!" Robbie yelled indignantly breathing heavily. "Fine." Sportacus said his voice tight and restrained, turning he flipped away.

 

Pablo had stepped out of the kitchen when he had heard the shouting, but ducked down behind the counter when he had seen Robbie and Sportacus standing nose to nose in a shouting match. Looking over he wanted to intervene but felt compelled to watch and wait instead, gasping when Sportacus just up and left.

 

Pablo hoped Robbie hadn't seen him peeking from behind the counter. Pablo felt an angry feeling eat up at him, how dare Robbie come here and upset Sportacus making him leave. All before he could propose the idea of himself and Sportacus becoming an item to boot.

 

Standing up Pablo was going to march over to him and give that Robbie Rotten a piece of his mind, but before he could even take a step Robbie let out a loud sigh and said in a defeated tone "I'm sorry . . . Sportacus.” Pablo watch as Robbie plucked a rose from one of the vases on the tables "I just wish." Robbie paused and frowned at the rose he was now slowly spinning between his fingers, "I wish." He paused again and Pablo watch in surprise as tears started rolling down Robbie's cheeks "I wish I could tell you how I really feel." Robbie choked out, his free hand coming up to wipe at the tears on his face. Letting out a shaky sigh Robbie placed the rose on the table and looked off in the direction Sportacus had left "Although, I doubt you feel the same." Robbie said and with a despondent voice, and quietly left.

 

Pablo's once hot anger had now settled like a frozen stone in his stomach, oh he was such a fool, to think he had let his own passions get in the way of what was a slow growing romance. He might as well have poured metaphorical weed killer all over the metaphorical rosebush that was their relationship. "What have I done?” whispered harshly to himself, he had to fix this and fast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pablo dashed off to the mailbox that allowed one to send messages up to the Airship and quickly scribbled out a message that would certainly bring the slightly above average hero down quickly. It wasn't a minute after Pablo had launched the letter skyward, when Sportacus landed near him, a worried look on his face. "Pablo!" he exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him over quickly in a panicky manner, "What’s wrong?" Pablo said nothing and smushed Sportacus's face between his hands "Mio amico! I must tell you something!" he said almost shaking Sportacus's head. Sportacus looked at him with wide eye as he urged Sportacus to speak with Robbie and confess how he felt about him. Pablo rolled his eyes at Sportacus's redding face as he sputtered at what he said. Not wanting to argue Pablo starting shoving Sportacus in the direction of Robbie's lair, all the while cutting off Sportacus from trying to speak with a yelled "Robbie loves you, you manicino!” once the billboard was in sight Pablo dashed off leaving a bright red Sportacus in his wake after shouting "Good luck!”

    

 

Later that evening Pablo felt his heart swell as well as shatter when Sportacus had called, excitedly talking about how he and Robbie were now dating thanks to his insistent advice. Pablo gave a watery congratulation to Sportacus, who was now asking with a worried tone if Pablo was ok. Pablo gave a half a truth to Sportacus saying he was so happy for him and that he was just getting a little emotional.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Weeks passed and Pablo found he still felt the same about Sportacus as he had when they first met. _Just give it some time,_ he thought to himself as he watched the gulls drift about lazily in the wind

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pablo had been taking a stroll around the town, enjoying the fresh salt-less air when an all to familiar sound of a soccer ball rebound off a goal post caught his attention. Looking over at the sports field Pablo felt his breathe catch in his throat at the sight of Sportacus playing jovially with the kids, and he could help but to continue to watch.  

 

Pablo startled when a scoffing sounded next to him. Jerking his head towards the noise he found none other that Robbie Rotten standing next to him, looking at him a bored and unimpressed look on his face.

 

Pablo felt his cheeks heating up knowing that he had probably been caught staring at Sportacus, "O-o-oh! Mr. Rotten!" he stuttered out quickly his hands coming together as he fidgeted under Robbie's stare. Robbie only raised an impeccable eyebrow in response, and Pablo swore he could feel sweat dripping down his face.

 

A heartbeat later Robbie transitioned his gaze to the sports field where Sportacus and the children were playing, in what seemed to be an intense game of soccer.

 

"Are you enjoying watching the game?" Robbie asked, the question seemly innocent enough, but the lilt in his voice had Pablo watching Robbie's expressions carefully. Sure enough a smirk was curling on Robbie's lips, and Pablo knew he had definitely been caught staring.

 

 

"Like him too huh?" Robbie commented his gaze still forward and tone all to casual, Pablo found himself choking on his spit at that.

 

Caught up in trying to calm the spasms in his throat Pablo failed to notice that the soccer game had been paused and Sportacus had made his way over to him and Robbie.

 

"Hello, Sportakook." Robbie said his voice deceptively light, and Pablo could only wheeze in response. Sportacus gently patted Pablo on the back concern on his face

 

"Are you ok Pablo?" he asked his hand now rubbing soothingly on his back. "Yes." Pablo replied clearing his throat after a minute, "I believe you two have something to discuss?" Robbie said looking at his nails disinterestedly, and then gave Sportacus a pointed look, who in return, gave a nod towards him.

 

Robbie moved to walk pass Sportacus, but stopped next to him, raising a hand to place on his shoulder Robbie leaned down towards Sportacus and whispered something to him. Pablo saw Sportacus's cheeks stain pink, Robbie side-eyed Pablo and smirked at him before straightening up and walking away.

 

"Uh . . ." Sportacus said intelligently before shifting his weight from foot to foot his face still pink tinged from whatever Robbie had told him.

"What did we need to discuss, mi amico?" Pablo asked, the friendly term he called Sportacus leaving a stinging sensation in his mouth. "Well . . . I . . . um, well Robbie and I, " Sportacus muttered stumbling over his words "we talk about some . . . things and. . . . um." Sportacus stopped his eyes wide and his face was now taking on different shades of red.

 

Pablo could feel a nervous twitching in his chest as Sportacus tried to explain, what exactly Pablo was unsure, what needed to be talked about.

 

Sportacus let out a frustrated huff and then swiveled his head around suddenly as if looking for something and mumbled "Actions speak louder than words." "Wha-" Pablo began but was cut off as Sportacus had gently taken Pablo's face into his hands as leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips.

 

Pablo froze for a moment, his eyes wider than a dinner plate at Sportacus actually _kissing_ him. Pablo squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed that this wasn't a cruel dream, and pressed more incessantly against Sportacus's soft lips. Sportacus let a soft huff of a laugh against Pablo's lip and eagerly returned the enthusiasm.

 

Just as Pablo began to pull away Sportacus gave his bottom lip a sharp nip that had him gasping at the stinging sensation, with lips parted Sportacus slid his tongue into Pablo's mouth. The soft silken texture of Sportacus's tongue sliding across his own had Pablo giving off a soft muffled moan, as he gripped the front of Sportacus's vest.

 

Sportacus's hands had moved up to Pablo's head to tangle in his dark hair as he continued the exploration of his warm mouth, their tongues moving languidly against each other.  

 

Someone clearing their throat had Pablo jumping back from Sportacus and looking over wildly to find Robbie, who was leaning on the low wall next to them a look on his face that could only be described as _extremely_ smug.

 

Sputtering Pablo tried to explain as to why he was making out with Sportacus, he stopped his mouth snapping shut with a ' _click_ ' when Robbie held up a hand. "Nice to see you already got to the fun part." Robbie said as he stood up and sauntered over coming right up to Pablo.

"My turn." Robbie purred as put a hand on the back of Pablo's neck tipping his head back slightly and kissed him, laving his tongue against the seam of Pablo's lip gently prying his mouth open. Pablo groaned at the less gentle attention Robbie was giving his mouth, a few passes of his tongue and several bites to his lips had Pablo panting against Robbie's lips as he moved away.

 

A shit-eating grin was on Robbie's face as he took in Pablo's debauched appearance, flushed cheeks, mussed hair, dilated eyes, and spit slicked lips; Robbie straightened up and looked at Sportacus, and _oh_. . . Now wasn't that quite the hungry look he was getting.

 

"As fun as this is, " Robbie chuckled as he took a step back from Pablo and let him catch his breath " we are still in a public area. You're lucky I sent the brats off."

"They have names Robbie." Sportacus chastised.

 

Pablo's brain was moving at a million miles and hour, not only had made out with Sportacus but Robbie too.

 

" Wha . . . I don’t . . . Understand." Pablo said hoarsely, looking pleadingly at Sportacus and Robbie.

"I'm going to guess you didn't actually talk to him." Robbie said looking at Sportacus while gesturing to Pablo with one hand.

"Robbie," Sportacus frowned at Robbie "you know I have trouble explaining things sometimes." he said as he gestured with a hand. Robbie let out a loud snort and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _Elves_ , which earned him a sharp glare from Sportacus.

 

Pablo was still unsure as to what was going on

 

"Look, Pablo, " Sportacus said as took his hand into his own " sorry about coming at you so strongly." Robbie snorted again and Sportacus shot him another glare.

"I should have explained what was going on, and then asked if you were ok with all of this." Sportacus said looking at Pablo's face, his thumbs rubbing small circles on his palm.

"And what, " Pablo paused, licking his lip "is going on exactly?" he questioned. "Robbie and I wanted to know if you'd be okay with being in a relationship with us." Sportacus asked softly, a nervous tone coloring his words, as he looked down at their joined hands.  

      

Pablo blinked in surprise, both of them wanted him included in their relationship, _but why_ he asked himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked aloud looking back and forth between Robbie and Sportacus, "Only if you are." Sportacus replied looking at Pablo a hopeful gleam in his bluer than the sky eyes.

 

Pablo felt his heart fit to bursting at the thought of life with, not one but, two very loving and amazing partners.

"Yes." Pablo breathed and Sportacus's eye went impossibly wide. Pablo suddenly felt the low wall digging into back as Sportacus crowded him against it, peppering his face little kisses, which then became kisses on his lips, which once again changed into Sportacus licking into the inside of his mouth eagerly. Sportacus pulled back and had the biggest smile on his face as he pulled up Pablo's still captured hand a place a soft kiss to it.

 

"You're so sappy I swear Sportacus." Robbie scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Feeling a little left out Robbie?" Sportacus teased a sly smile on his lips. "No!" Robbie growled crossing his arms as he hunched over some.

 

Not even a second later Robbie let a wicked smile curl on this face.

 

"I think we should head over to the lair to . . . _discuss,_ this further." Robbie said suggestively, "Good idea Robbie!" Sportacus said happily, Robbie's tone completely going over his head.

 

Rolling his eyes at Sportacus's all to chipper mood Robbie mumbled a "Whatever." as he took Pablo's other hand in his own. They walk hand in hand to Robbie's home.

Chef Pablo knew he was in good hands as Sportacus and Robbie led him away for what was defiantly going to be a wonderful evening, and the start of a fantastic relationship.

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamorous is the bees knees


End file.
